Mountain Rescue
Mountain Rescue is the fourth Agency (storyline) mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Meet up with Tom Sheldon on the beach. He tells you that Jade Tan has been kidnapped by Panay and is held hostage in the Kastelo Singa military base. After he explains everything, it would be wise to resupply your ammunition before taking-off, as it's difficult to buy during a mission while under fire. Walkthrough Destroying the ventilation stations Get into the helicopter and fly to the marker. To cause a distraction, you have to destroy four vent stations across the mountain base. Also remember, that the vent stations are covered, so you can't destroy them with your chopper. The best way to do this mission, if you want to cause chaos, fly around the base and destroy every destructible object you see (fuel depots, broadcast antennas, etc.). *The 1st vent is seen as you get close to the base. Get into the building, kill everyone inside and blow up the generator with Fragmentation Grenade or Triggered Explosives. Three should do the trick, with shooting them in the end. Usually, there is 3-4 soldiers inside, including elites in the first two. (don't bother to kill the soldiers, just avoid their fire, they'll die anyway when the vent blows) *The 2nd vent is just right of the 1st one. Repeat the above method for each station afterwards grav the tank. *The 3rd vent is up a hill. Be careful, as there is a soldier using a rocket launcher, which can kill you in one or two shots if you don't dodge and the road is blocked by small concrete blocks but if you go either side in the tank if you picked it up you should be fine. *The 4th vent is close to the 3rd one but still further up the hill. Armed ninjas After destroying the vent stations, Sheldon will inform you to get to the building by the cliffside. It's the one you see near the second vent station. as you get there, you are introduced to a new enemy type - Ninjas. They are slightly harder to kill than the normal soldiers or even the armored elites, as they can teleport about 10 m. Teleporting leaves behind a cloud of black smoke. They can't teleport while they're being shot at, so you can kill them if you're fast enough. If you're still having trouble, try to use the Grappler to pin them to the walls and then shoot them. The chase Turns out that Jade has been moved to a different building, at the bottom of the cliff and is about to be moved away from the base. Grapple to the edge of the base and skydive/Parachute after them. You should be have just enough time get close enough to them to grapple to the roof of the target car - a turretless MV Quartermaster. If you've tried several times and failed, there's a free MV V880 close to the edge of the lake. You might notice that a giant nuclear submarine, the U1, will rise through the ice to your left. Pay no attention to it now. You'll have all the time you need to look at it in a later mission. Two of the convoy cars are MV Commands. These are extremely rare vehicles. Acting fast, it is possible to Hijack one. Then focus on hijacking the main car. After Rico gets inside, a cut-scene begins. Tom flies up to Rico and he jumps on the helicopter, where the next mission is explained: Three Kings. The cut-scene ends with Rico jumping on the jetty after talking to Jade Tan. Bugs The steel door to the room where the Ninjas comes from can close after the ninjas are killed, either by getting too far away from it or taking too much time getting into the room. This leaves you with no choice, you must restart from the last checkpoint. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content